1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to silver alloys, and in particular to a silver alloy having improved tarnish resistance. Sterling silver ordinarily alloy contains 92.5% silver, and 7.5% copper. Preferably this alloy must be moldable and castable with low surface tension to conform to intricate molds. In addition, the alloy should provide a material which does not easily tarnish and corrode, especially when used for jewelry.
2. Prior Art
Sterling silvery jewelry and utensils are valued because of their intrinsic worth and the silver color of the metal. However, a problem has been found in using sterling silver because of its tendency to tarnish and corrode.
Many attempts have been made to improve the tarnish and corrosion resistance of sterling silver and to improve the casting qualities of sterling silver.